


Pūpū hinuhinu

by Sorachi



Series: Kukui's family AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Hawaiian song as a lullaby, Adopted!Ash AU, Ash is a baby here, Gen, I think the language is clean here, Incineroar makes a cameo!, Kukui can sing :o, Kukui is really tired, Papa Kukui, Song fic, he cries really loud, much fluff, much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorachi/pseuds/Sorachi
Summary: Kukui wasn't sure what else to do.Ash, his adopted 11 month old son was bawling his eyes out, and no matter what he fed him, or how he rocked him, the baby just wouldn't calm down.





	1. Chapter 1

Kukui wasn't sure what else to do.

Ash, his adopted 11 month old son was bawling his eyes out, and no matter what he fed him, or how he rocked him, the baby just wouldn't calm down. 

It was 2am, Kukui was more than a little tired.

He had to admit though, the kid had one hell of a set of lungs. "Pepe, please. You'll be cranky in the morning.." He may as well be talking to himself, there was no way he heard him with how loud he was crying. "Not that you'd understand me.." He muttered with slight amusement . 

Poor Kukui could barely think clearly, he was so tired. What hadn't he tried yet? 

"Grrrr?" Kukui's Incineroar purred curiously from his spot on the floor, all curled up looking like he'd love to ACTUALLY be able to sleep.

"Sorry buddy, he's a stubborn Komala tonight." He jokes with a tired smile, Incineroar just grumbles and lays his head back down in his arms, trying to go back to sleep.  
What did his mother use to do when he had trouble sleeping?

"Pepe, is it a lullaby you want?" He spoke softly, bouncing the baby in his arms at a steady pace. Ash seemed to calm down a little at this. Well, he's not crying as loudly at least, and well... He'd already tried everything else. He'd gladly take that as confirmation.

"Alright alright, but you'd better be listening pepe.." Kukui said then cleared his throat all dramatic like. 

Pupu hinuhinu, pupu hinuhinu e  
O ke Kahakai Kahakai e  
Pupu hinuhinu e

At first, Ash was challenging Kukui in terms of volume, getting louder and louder as the first part of the song went on, but Kukui wouldn't be discouraged and by the time he neared the end of the verse, the little baby in his arms eventually stopped wailing to listen to his Papa's calming voice. 

Big brown teary eyes stared up at the man holding him, his Makuakane wasn't the best singer but hey, a baby wouldn't know the difference.

Pupu hinuhinu, pupu hinuhinu e  
E lohe kakou e  
Pupu hinuhinu e

His voice wasn't shaky as he sang the second verse. Though he was nervous at first, the memories of his mother comforted him as he recalled the lyrics.  
Kukui smiled at his keiki, no longer fussing and crying, just silently watching him as he sang the words to an old lullaby his mother had taught him through many sleepless nights. 

He couldn't help but find the lyrics to be pretty fitting.

Pupu hinuhinu, pupu hinuhinu e  
E moe e moe  
Pupu hinuhinu e

Kukui swayed in time with a tune he could only hear. His cute little baby yawning as he neared the threshold of sleep, his droopy eyes clearly losing the fight as the song seemed to command him to rest. 

Ash gripped onto his papa's t-shirt like a lifeline, his eyes finally closing as Kukui neared the end of the lullaby.

Pupu hinuhinu, pupu hinuhinu e  
E moe e moe  
Pupu hinuhinu e

Kukui hummed the lyrics all while making his way over to Ash's crib, making sure he was asleep before gently placing him down on the soft padding.

E moe e moe  
Pupu hinuhinu e

His voice grew softer and softer as finished the lullaby, his gentle and fatherly smile still present on his face. He was more than relieved that his pepe was finally sleeping soundly.  
Kukui brushed his Keiki's cheek then kissed him on the forehead goodnight. 

He was more than ready to crash in his own bed, he had a lot of work to do tomorrow after all.

At least now he had a tested and proven method of getting a fussy Ash to sleep, he closed his eyes and silently thanked his mother for this memory.  
"Mana'o nani."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Your Screech attack was pretty effective, huh?" 

Incinerator let out a hushed grumble at his trainer's puns.


	2. Pupu hinuhinu 2

Kukui was about to drift off to dreamland.

It had been a long day for him and his family and all the Alolan professor wanted at this point was sleep. However, be it the universe or just good ol Arceus just loves to find a way flip him the old middle finger and say “fuck you and your trying to have a good night’s sleep” and just litterally disrupt the whole peaceful night with-

Wait, was that his pepe screaming?

Kukui shot out of his bed, instantly in protective papa mode and ready to rescue his pepe.   
Moving as quickly as his human body would allow, Kukui rushed over to the door of his bed room, swinging it back to see his pepe perched atop a disgruntled Absol’s back. 

“Papaaaaaa” Ash was near bawling, his eyes watery with a look of fear in them. Kukui didn’t waste any time in scooping up his pepe in his comforting arms, lifting him off of his Absol and taking a seat on the bed.

Absol, glad to have done his duty for the night, elected to retire on the living room couch until he was enevidably needed again.

Soft whimpering and sniffles soon became the only sound in the room and Kukui rocked his distressed keiki in his arms, hoping to calm him down enough to get him to talk. 

“It’s ok pepe, I’ve got you. Papa’s got you now.” He spoke in a soft voice, repeating this over and over like a mantra until the sobbing stopped.  
“You wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?” Ash shook his little head no. “You wanna sleep in here with mama and papa tonight?” Ash nodded his head yes.

Perfectly understandable.

“Alright, climb in.” With a reassuring pat on the back, Kukui released his hold on his keiki so that he could snuggle himself up under the blanket next to his mama, who surprisingly managed to sleep all throughout. She must’ve been even more tired than he was.

“Papa…” Kukui refocused his attention on his keiki, eyes wide and staring straight at him. “What is it pepe?” he answered, moving to lay down next to him in the bed, taking care to leave enough room for the three of them before tossing the blanket over himself as well.

“Can you sing pupu hinuhinu?” Kukui gave a light chuckle, resting his hand on his keiki’s tummy and giving him a gentle pat. 

“Sure buddy.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Papa’s sing will put you right to sleep.” Ash giggled, and Burnet gave a halfhearted groan of annoyance.  
“I thought you were asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to help tide you guys over until I get off my lazy butt and write a proper fic, hope you all enjoyed ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ye, this was inspired by a burning need to have Kukui take care of a little baby Ash. >u< I'm gonna write a proper fic for this AU eventually but for now, it's gonna be a bunch of ficlets.  
Special thanks to all the peeps in Steph's server who help me brainstorm for this idea!  
hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRxX63txOXk
> 
> And now, for the translation of the hawaiian words I used!
> 
> Keiki: Son or children   
Pepe: Baby or a small human. (Kukui uses this a lot in my fics)  
Makuakane: Father  
Mana'o nani: Beautiful thoughts or sweet dreams  
Pupu hinuhinu: Shiny seashell


End file.
